Those Four Girls
by FanalisPrimrose
Summary: This is a story about my 4 OC's Lily, Eris, Primrose, Rose. Rated T for language. Also the cover image is how they look but I'll still tell you how they look like and sorry about the picture being side ways. I have changed the chapters in this cause I think its better this way
1. The Beginning

_**? P.O.V**_  
*Huff Huff* 'They're still chasing me! M-My magoi is almost at it's limit to...' I thought as I flew away on my staff from my chasers. 'B-But why is my school doing something to do with black djinn!?' I mentally yelled. "Get her!" They yelled. 'I can only pray for a miracle.' "My the gods have mercy on me..." I said under my breath when- "AHHH!" "What is tha-!?" Was heard behind me. 'My magoi is almost gone I have to stop.' I though as I my staff fell towards the ground and me along with it.

_**? P.O.V**_  
"Get her!" I heard and spun on my heel to face the noise. "Nee-san." I heard. "Right lets go." I said as I ran and hid in one of the many bushes in the forested area. A gust of air flew past me. 'A chase?' I though and saw the girls face. She looked terrified. "Nee-san we need to save her." My younger sister said ,and I nodded. "Ten." I said. "Ten what?" She asked. "People." I said grabbing her hand and running. "Get me a 'boost' will ya?" She asked. With a nod I threw her in front of the chasers. "AHHH!" and "What is tha-!?" Was heard in front. With a quick glide I knocked the magicians off there staffs and knocked them out. I ran up ahead to meet up with my younger sister. With a nod we continued to run to see where that girl went. Not that far ahead we found her passed out. I picked her up and we continued to walk.

_**~Few Hours Later~**_  
_**? P.O.V**_  
I slowly woke up. 'What happened? I remember being chased. "Nee-san when's she gonna wake up?" Was heard as well as the sound of feet approaching me. "She's already awake. Don't fake it." I heard. I opened my eyes. "So what are you going... to... wait who are you?" They aren't my chasers. "Me and my sister saved you!" A girl yelled out with a smile. "Again who are you?" I asked. The other girl nodded. "Well I'm Rose. And my sister's name is Primrose. She doesn't really talk much." The girl 'Rose' said and whispered on the last part. "Wait your hair and eyes are you-" "Fanalis." The girl 'Primrose' said. "So who are you?" She asked. "My names Iris."


	2. Character Info Iris

Name:Iris  
Race: Human (Magician)  
Magic: Lightning and Water/Ice  
Age:15  
Personality: She's like the tactician of the group. She does and doesn't show emotion so its hard to tell what shes thinking which always helps if someones trying to get information out of her. As she acts like the older sister to Rose and Primrose (since they don't and never really had any parents) she try's her best not to seem weak to them.  
Looks: She always carries a book with her as she studies whenever she has the chance. (Its not seen in the picture) She has dark blue hair and the front part of her hair is braided and tied to the back of her head. She has a mixture of blue and green eyes which makes a aqua like colour. She wears a brown cape whens shes wandering so no one can try and chase her again if shes put in that situation. Under her cape she wears a white dressy shirt and a plain black skirt. For shoes she wears normal black flats. Her staff is silver with black and the gem on top is blue which helps with her magic.


	3. Character Info Rose

Name: Rose  
Race: Half Fanalis (She has the look but isn't that strong)  
Weapon: Katana  
Age:12  
Personality: She very optimistic. When she's in battle she fights like a fanalis but always dreams on being like her older sister Primrose. Shes always bursting with emotion because she thinks she must do it for Primrose.  
Looks: She has the trade-mark look of pink hair and eyes and a silver piercing under her lip. Her hairs in a high ponytail and ends around her waist. She wears a white dress under her cape. She wears the cape as she of course doesn't want to be a slave again. On her back rests her katana. On her legs from under her knee she wears the same thing a Morgiana. She fights with both her hands and her katana. She always carries her katana due to her past. She has the fanalis symbol tattooed on her left arm though she never knew why.

Its the necklace.

. /_cb20140126181831/magi/images/9/92/Myron_


	4. Character Info Primrose

Name: Primrose  
Nickname: Prim (Lol only one)  
Race: Fanalis  
Weapon: Sickle and chain, and Axe  
Age:12  
Personality: She never shows any emotions especially fear,sadness, and love. They were all so useless to her. To people she looks about the age of 15 and the way she acts doesn't help the fact she only 12.  
Looks: The trade-mark look of the fanalis. Her hair is all cut right around the nape of her neck. Except for one part of her hair which is oddly longer then the rest ,and is tied in a side ponytail. She wears a cream coloured dress. On her back is where her axe stays and on her side is where her sickle and chain are. They are held up by a white cloth which is tied around her. She wear her cape for the same reason as her sister Rose. On her feet is a white and blue cloth. It starts from under her knee and all the way down, her heel and toes and open from there. She has the fanalis symbol tattooed on her right arm but she never knew why like her sister

Same as Rose


	5. What Kind Of Magic Is This?

_**IRIS P.O.V**_  
"My names Iris." I said. "Iris huh?" Rose said but them quickly turned to face her sister. They were whispering about something, but what I don't know. I was just staring at them because that was all I could do. Just watch them while my magoi slowly comes to me. Now that I think about it I lost a lot of magoi. I don't even think I can stand. Just then Rose turned to me. "I have good news!" She yelled with a smile. "If you want you could join us on our adventure~!" "An adventure?" I asked. Primrose nodded. "Here can you stand?" Rose asked lending me her hand. I grabbed it and I could feel a force bring me to my feet, but I instantly fell. As I was expecting to hit the hard ground it never came. I felt strong arms supporting me. I looked up to see the face of Primrose. "Ah, Thanks." I said as she slowly and softly placed me on the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I pulled that hard!" Rose yelled panicking. "Don't worry it's not your fault." I said. "It's just that while I was being chased I tried fighting them but I ended up losing most of my magoi." "Magoi? Why didn't you say so!" Rose said. "What? Do you have some sort of plan?" I asked. "Well... I guess so. Hey Onee-chan could you do the thing?" Rose asked facing her sister.

_**PRIMROSE P.O.V**_  
I turned around and faced a tree. I walked towards it and kicked it off. "What are you doing?" Iris asked. "You'll see." Rose said sitting beside her. After I grabbed pieces of the wood and handed it to Rose. "Hm? Why me?" She asked. "Practice..." I said. "Fine." She said as she puffed out her cheeks.

_**IRIS P.O.V**_  
As I watch Rose take in a few breaths her red eyes look like a fire was coming out of them! (Like Black Rock Shooter only on both of them) From the her back I could she the same red light glowing. She stood up picking up the wood and soon from her back a red aura drifted on to the wood and soon I could see rukh flowing out of the wood and the red aura still around it slowly covered my body. "W-What's happening!?" I yelled. I could feel my self getting stronger. Magoi? Is she giving me magoi? Once the red aura disappeared the wood turned to ash. But soon after the red aura returned and shot back into Rose. She stumbled back a bit but Primrose caught her. "What was that...?" I asked looking completely amazed. "Something we got in our slavery." Rose said. "Man the recoil hurts!" Rose whined. "Was that what happened in the end." I asked Rose ,and she nodded. "Well, thanks." I said standing up. Rose then smiled. "No problem! So what do you say wanna join out adventure?" She asked. I nodded and that was the beginning of a fun, sad , and scary adventure.

Well what do you think. I actually really like the way this is going .^.


	6. Why Were You Chased

_**Iris P.O.V**_  
"Let's go on that adventure~!" Rose yelled. "Oh but would you mind telling us why your being chased?" She asked. "Well I was going to a magician school called Magnostadt. I've been there since I was a baby. I didn't have anyone but sensei." I said look down. "Well up till now she was the only person I opened up to- before she died." I finished while Rose had a look of sympathy and Primrose looked a little sad. "After that I looked for answers on why she died. She protected me..., from what? I wanted but shouldn't have searched for. My school kept secrets from the students. My school was making black djinn." I said and looked at them. Both Primrose and Rose looked like they've seen one before. "They've killed someone you love to?" Rose said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. Primrose put her hand on her shoulder. "They've killed someone important to you too?" I asked. They didn't move. I only received a nod from Primrose after a long moment of silence. "Well once my school figured out that I knew about this they chased me and well this is how it is now." I said finishing my story. "Then they're probably still looking for you?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Nee-san." Rose said looking at Primrose. With that Primrose handed me a cape like the ones they're wearing. "Thank you Primrose." I said putting it on. "Prim..." She said. "Huh?" "She means call her Prim. Primrose she finds to long." Rose answered. "Thank you Prim." I said and she nodded. "Well then lets go on the adventure~!" Rose yelled once more and ran ahead of us as we followed. "Ne Prim mind if I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded "Go on~" Rose translated Prim's movement. "I hope you don't mind but I'm fifth teen. So, well how old are you?" I asked a little cautiously. "Twelve." She quickly answered. "Hm? Twelve Ok. Wait what!? I thought- Your so young! I thought you were my age!" I yelled and Rose giggled, "She said she gets that a lot." This will be one crazy adventure.


	7. Adventure Time

Not the T.V show XP

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_  
The three of them then started their adventure to find... well nothing but just to run away from their tragic past. "The rukh are awfully cheery today." Rose said looking around. Iris stopped dead in her tracks. "You can see them?" Iris asked calmly. Iris reads into things a lot so shes a lot calmer around them and isn't that surprised anymore. "Yea!" Rose nodded with a smile. "But you fanalis. Only magicians and magis can see them." Iris said pointing to them. "A lot, and I mean a lot! Of things happened in Prim and my past." Rose said looking at them. "But I guess you can say that it wasn't so bad... I mean I get to see something as amazing as this!" Rose said running up ahead and spinning in a circle. Iris looked at Primrose to see her expression softened to see Rose in such a happy mood. "How'd you get that tattoo?" Iris asked Primrose while pointing to her right arm. Primrose shrugged her arms meaning 'I don't know. It's just there.' "If I remember from my studies that's the symbol of the fanlis." Iris said looking up trying to remember. Just then a swarm of rukh appeared in front of them. "So much..." Primrose whispered. "Let go guys!" Rose called who was very far ahead of them. "How'd she get so far?" Iris asked herself. Just then Primrose picked up Iris and said quietly "Hold on..." She then dashed off towards where Rose was in a heartbeat. "That was fast!" Rose said with a care free smile. "The rukh's coming from in there." Rose pointed. It was a tall tower also called- "A dungeon." Primrose said scan it from top to bottom. "I've never seen one before. I've only heard about them, but everything from the books did say they look like this." Iris stated. "Lets go in!" Rose yelled running towards it. "W-Wait!" Iris yelled as she and Primrose ran to her. "If you enter the dungeon you can't leave until you complete it or you die." Iris warned us. "Have faith..." Primrose said and jumped into the dungeon. "N-Nee-san!"Rose yelled. "Well if she goes I go!" Rose yelled as she grabbed Iris and jumped in. "Why am I always involved in these types of things?" Iris said before falling in.


	8. Inside The Dungeon

Let's just stick with third person p.o.v  
Also some of the magic word which are in Arabic my not be right so sorry =-=

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_  
As Rose and Iris caught up to Primrose they found her sitting beside this girl with a very large amount of rukh flying around her."Who's that?" Rose asked and Primrose shrugged. "You just found her?" Rose asked Primrose and she nodded. "Hey~ Hello~" Rose said poking the girl. She started to move around and finally cracked a eye open. "You awake." Iris said looking at her as she got up. "Y-Yeah. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Rose!" Rose jumped. "I'm Iris." Iris said calmly. "She's Primrose, we call her Prim." Iris said causing Primrose to nod. "I'm Lily." She said. "Where are we?" She asked. "You don't know?" Rose asked. She shook her head. "I wonder how you got in here then." Iris said to herself. "Well you in a dungeon." Rose said with a smile. "So its either die or beat it huh?" She said to herself. Primrose pulled out another cape and awkwardly placed it on Lily. "Its cold..." She said. Lily accepted it with a smile. "Thank you." She said. She then got up and said. "Well let's go see what awaits use shall we?" Lily asked. Iris nodded then asked. "Are you a magician? You have a staff." Lily shook her head. "No. I'm a magi. The fifth one." She said. "Fifth? There's only three." Iris stated. "I know weird right?" Lily said with a smile. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Rose yelled and started to run when Primrose yanked her by the hood. "Ouch! What?" She asked. Primrose looked at her then it clicked. "Oh~ Its dangerous so you want me to stay near you." Rose said and Primrose nodded.

_**~FEW MINUTES LATER~**_  
"We've been walking for everrrrrrrrrrr! Where's the monsters!?" Rose complained. "Nothing changed!" Just then Lily stopped walking. "They all turned to look at her. "I forgot to tell you! I can use magic but healing magic." She said scratching her cheek and caught up to them. They continued to walk when they came across a door on the side of the wall. "What that?" Rose said examining it. She looked at her sister she had a grim look but it also read 'Don't go in there lets keep walking.' Which Rose happily translated for the other two. They continued walking when the door behind them opened releasing serpent and frog like creatures that came rushing to them. "Crap!" Rose yelled getting ready to fight. As did the other three. Rose started up by kicking and punching the monsters around her. Primrose jumped up and smashed the flying ones to the ground. Iris got ready and yelled "Sharrar Baraq!", a water dragon then appeared and hit the monsters. The monsters exploded weird green fluids, they were everywhere. They were surrounded. Rose and Primrose punched, kicked and occasionally took out their weapons until one came behind Rose. "Damn it...!" Primrose yelled and pushed her out of the way causing the monster she was versing and the one behind Rose to bite and crash into Primrose. "Nee-san!"Rose yelled running and cutting everything down with her katana. The ones biting Primrose got destroyed and Primrose fell and hit the cold stone ground with a thud. Lily ran over to her limp body and began to heal her. "Keep them back I'll heal her as fast as I can!" Lily said concentrating on Primrose. Rose ran up to them and cut them down faster and stronger. Iris called on her powers and yelled "Ramz!" ,causing a lightning bolt to strike down the monsters. They were all finally gone. Rose and Iris both ran towards Lily and Primrose who was sitting up while she was getting her wounds healed. "Nee-san! Are you ok!?" Rose asked running towards her. Primrose looked up at Rose and nodded. "I'm sorry!" Rose yelled jumping on the not fully recovered Primrose. Primrose pushed up and patted Rose on the head and then proceeded to bow to thank Lily. "No problem!" Lily said getting up. Primrose looked at Rose and she said, "Let's continue."


	9. Character Info Lily

Name: Lily  
Race: Human (Magi)  
Magic: Healing  
Age: 16  
Personality: She's the healer of the group, as well as - sorry no spoilers. Shes very happy, and shes treated like the oldest sister to all of them and try's her best for her past not to get to her. She always wears a smile on her face to say to then 'Don't worry!' even when Rose can't do it for the group.  
Looks: She has brown wavy hair that's all pulled to the side. She bear footed thought she doesn't mind. Under her cape she wears a cream coloured dress and the frills are a light pastel pink. On her head she wears a light purple hairband with a light pink gem heart. On her dress is a amulet which she was given as a child. Her staffs base is a light purple, and her heart gem on the top glows a vibrant pinkish purple colour when she uses magic.


	10. Enter In The Dragon Djinn Fye

Fye- (F-ai) I guess would be the way you pronounce the name -w-

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_  
The four girls encountered dangerous monsters,fiendish creatures came from everywhere then they released, "They were all fire monsters." Everyone but Primrose said. "Blue fire..." She said as they all continued walking. "Man there were a lot of monsters but I thought there'd be more for a dungeon!" Rose said unimpressed. "Is it getting hotter or is it just me?" Lily asked wiping sweat off her face. "Yea I feel it to." Iris said. The more they walked the hotter it became. They kept walking until they felt like they were set on fire. While Rose and Lily not much of Iris and Primrose were complaining they came across a giant midnight blue door, even from outside you could feel the unbearable heat seeping through the door. "Is that where the djinn is?" Rose asked. "Yes she lies in wait for us in here." Lily said as she reached for the door but quickly pulled back from the heat. "Geez that burns!" Lily said shaking her hand trying to cool it down. Primrose grabbed everyone and walked back a bit. She then proceeded to run. "W-Wait what are you doing!? The door is on fire!" Lily yelled. Primrose continued to run and finally kick the door down. She looked unharmed but she fell down are her foot was burned. "What did I say?" Lily said and began to heal her foot. "My Magi... You who made it here, I congratulate you on your quest. I am The Half Dragon, The Hell Fire's Daughter Fye." The djinn announced. She was blue skinned and her hair a midnight blue colour that were in to semi long pigtails. She had long pointed ears and the same mark that all djinn's have on their forehead. She had vast midnight blue wings that were loosely wrapped her body. She had long claws and a long tail coming out from behind her as it also wrap loosely around her. "Tell me my Magi who shall claim me?" The djinn Fye questioned. "Not you." She said looking at Rose. "You." She said pointing to Primrose who cocked her head to the side in confusion. "She means that she becomes you djinn." Iris explained. "Why me...? I am unworthy of your effort..." Primrose said getting up and bowing to the djinn. "That's the most you've said a while~" Rose said spinning around. "But its what my Magi commands." Fye said quite surprised. "Primrose you showed me kindness though you didn't speak. You protected others. And your the one who burned them selves to get us through this so please accept this as a gift." Lily said with a smile. Primrose lips curved up into a very small smile. "Well then I accept..." Primrose said bowing once more. "Now then. Where shall I go?" Fye asked. "Here..." Primrose said pulling out her sickle and chain. Just before going into her weapon Fye said "Congrats! Now get out of here before the dungeon get destroyed."


End file.
